Behind the Scene: Spring of CB's Secret!
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: Hinata and Naruto is going on a date! But something horrible had happened... Hinata was kidnapped! Then his savior came to the rescue!


Ever heard of my story titled "Spring of Cherry Blossoms"?  
Actually, if you read this, it has 2 parts, but one story is behind it.. about Naruto and Hinata's date..... Well, have fun! (c",)  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
It's spring season.  
  
Naruto is very excited today, because he'll go out with Hinata. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!", Naruto said. "Well, look at Naruto! He's very happy to have a date with Hinata!", Sakura said to Sasuke. While Naruto is running to the gate where Hinata is waiting, Sasuke and Sakura will also going to have a date.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" "Hinata-chan! Sorry I'm late."  
"Umm... It's okay," Hinata blushed.  
"Where should we go first?" Naruto asked Hinata.. Suddenly, Hinata heard that Naruto's stomach is growling.........  
  
"...Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
".... Actually.... Yeah.. Why don't we eat first? Do you want to eat ramen at the Ichiraku?"  
".. Sure!" Hinata answered shyly.  
  
While they're going at the Ichiraku ramen, Naruto realized that he has no money!!! Haha.... funny.  
Going on a date without any money? So how could he treat her, or buy her anything?! Weird.  
  
".... what's your problem, Naruto-kun?" Hinata curiously asked.  
"Umm... nothing!" Naruto answered.  
  
When they finally arrived at the Ichiraku, they heard a loud scream coming from the inside.  
"AAAHHH!!! HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY!!"  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOUR BIG MOUTH OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hinata-chan, wait here," Naruto told Hinata.  
Naruto rushed inside the ramen shop and saw 2 strange-looking guys and a girl who's in charge of the shop.  
  
"He-help me... Please!" the girl pleaded.  
"Hey you damn freak assholes! I dunno who you guys are and where you came from, but I will not let you do such stupid things in here!" Naruto boastfully warned the 2 guys.  
"And who the hell are you to interrupt us?!" said the guy with purple hair.  
"Let's finish this off! Bastard!" said the guy with green hair.  
As they approaching Naruto, they suddeny vanished. "What the?!?! Where are they?!?!" Naruto angrily asked himself. Some seconds later, he heard Hinata screamed. it be?!" Yes, the 2 guys kidnapped Hinata and Naruto couldn't find them.  
  
"Darn! Where's Hinata-chan?!? HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted.  
"Wait! I know where they are," the girl said to Naruto. "They are kidnapping young girls... and...."  
".. and what?! What are they doing to the girls they kidnapped?!" Naruto hurriedly asked.  
".... I heard that.. they offer to their master all the girls they kidnapped." the girl sadly asked.  
"DAMMIT!!! Then tell me where I could find them! HURRY!"  
  
Naruto used Kage-Bunshin to create 30 shadow clones. They went in a cliff near Konoha... There, they find a big house, whatever. They saw the 2 guys guarding the front door. The one with the purple hair said, "Hehe... master will surely reward us a big sum of money just because of that white-eyed girl,"  
"Yeah, you're right. But isn't she a bit young?!" the one with the green hair asked.  
"Nah.. I don't care about that girl anymore." the purpled hair guy answered.  
  
Naruto became very angry of what he heard. So, with his 30 fellas he knocked out the 2 guys and the other guards. Then he ran into the room where this 'master' and Hinata can be found.  
  
"Eh?!? And who are you?"  
  
"I'm.... I'm HINATA'S SAVIOR!!!!" Naruto shouted with pride and honor.  
"Naruto-kun...." Hinata, seems to became absent-minded.  
  
"Oh yeah?!? Take this!!! 1000 Bloody Shuriken!!!"  
"I'll take that one!"  
  
Sorry, but Naruto and his 30 fellas blocked these 1000 shurikens by just kicking it or throwing shurikens too. (Pretty corny eh?!) Then the 'master' became frightened.  
  
"PLEASE!! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T KILL ME!" the master pleaded.  
"Haha.. looks like another piece of crap will receive my most painful kicks and punches.."  
  
PAK! POK! BUM! BAG! POK! PAK! The master was knocked out..  
  
Later, they knew that this 'master' is a fcking drug lord and who is addicted to gals.  
Then, Hinata was saved....  
  
Minutes later....  
  
"Naruto-kun.... about what you've said earlier..." Hinata asked. (I'm... I'm HINATA'S SAVIOR)  
"Huh?!? What did I say earlier?!?" Naruto wondered.  
"Oh.. Never mind," Hinata smiled at Naruto.  
  
Hinata kissed Naruto, as if it was the greatest day of her life... She's so happy for what happened in that day...  
  
And that's their date!!! See yah! Byebye!!!  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
So, what can you say huh?! Is it good or bad?!?  
Okay.. Please submit a review so that I can improve my works! Thanks!  
I hope you like it! 


End file.
